


me and my baby love saturday nights

by luciferssextape



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferssextape/pseuds/luciferssextape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I even want to know what happened?”</p><p>Gene let out a small chuckle before saying, “I think he thought he could fly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and my baby love saturday nights

It was nearly eleven pm by the time Gene pulled into Nix’s driveway. He’d been to Nixon’s enough times by now that the sprawling estate in front of him only vaguely impressed him. Now it mostly made him think of how much trouble his younger siblings could cause in a house that big. He shuddered at the idea. 

Now as Gene walked up to the house, he could tell the party was in full swing. His mom had told him he could leave right after supper but it just hadn’t felt right leaving it up to her to put the younger Roes to bed on her own. It had taken a while to get Ben to fall asleep. Gene had had to read him three books before he’d finally fallen asleep. 

He could hear the music coming from the house and it only got louder as he made his way inside. Nix’s parties were never ones to miss and this one was no exception. His parents had left the night before on one of their business trips or something. Nix hadn’t actually been sure. The only thing that mattered to him anyways was that they weren’t expected back for a week and it was a Friday night. Word got out quickly and suddenly Dick and Ron were hiding Mrs. Nixon’s most fragile vases and Nix was pulling out the copy of the key to his father’s liquor cabinet that he’d made the summer after freshman year. There was no way his father hadn’t noticed by now, but Nix had never gotten in trouble as far as Gene knew.

Making his way down the hall towards the kitchen, he passed most of the varsity football team who were currently trying to see if they could get a rope strung from the top of the staircase to the front door. Gene didn’t stop to ask why. He passed a very drunk Nixon, who was currently plastered to the front of Dick, all but mauling the poor guy. Not that that was anything new, considering Nix tried to lure Dick away to one of the bathrooms or into an empty supply closet at least twice a day. Dick usually just pressed a chaste kiss to Nix’s mouth and led him away to their next class. There had been a few times though that Gene had seen Dick walk into the calculus class they had together a few minutes late, hair mussed and mouth wrecked. 

There were only a few people in the kitchen, most of them in parts of the house where they could hear the music better or outside in the hot tub, despite the fact that it was nearly freezing outside. Gene opened the fridge and grabbed one of the beers inside. He was digging around in the drawers when Luz and Muck ran through, blasting each other with water guns before Malarkey made his way though, pelting them both with water balloons. All three of them were soaked as they made their way outside. Gene almost thought to tell them to at least put on jackets but he decided against it, figuring if they wanted to suffer from hypothermia, well, it was their fault. 

Gene wandered out of the kitchen, slowly nursing his beer. Most of the room was filled with people he only vaguely knew. He’d had classes with many of the seniors in the room and a few of the juniors. He wasn’t even sure Nix knew all of these people. He was looking around for familiar faces when he caught sight of Ron and Lip talking by the fireplace. Whatever Lip had just said had made Ron grin, making Lip blush. Gene decided to leave them to it, not feeling it his place to interrupt. It was then that he heard a familiar shout from the hallway. He made his way through the throngs of people only to find Babe at the top of the stairs. It looked like in the short time he’d been gone the football players had finally found a way to rig up their homemade zip line and Babe was going to be the first to try it out. Gene could think of a thousand and one ways this could turn out and most of them ended with Babe in the ER. 

He didn’t have time to say anything before there was suddenly a very drunk Babe flying down the rope, his hands gripping the pillowcase they’d used. It looked like everything might end successfully until Babe was about three feet of the ground and let go. He almost landed on his feet but the momentum and the booze made him lose his balance and he fell backwards, arms flailing out behind him in the hopes of breaking his fall. The next thing Gene heard was a sickening crunch and Babe’s shout of pain from the floor. He pushed his way through the cheering crowd, who had yet to realize what has happened, dropping to Babe’s side and reaching for the arm Babe was cradling to his chest. Babe looked wary but let Gene take a look, flinching when Gene grabbed too close to his wrist. Babe knew Gene knew what he was doing. Gene was going to be a doctor and he’d had plenty of experience patching people up, what with his younger siblings and the multitude of times Babe had gotten himself into trouble.

Gene tried to get Babe to move his wrist, telling his to turn it and raise and lower his hand. They didn’t get very far, as every time Babe tried one of the thing Gene suggested, he let out a little cry of pain. Gene sighed and looked at him, frowning. “Looks like it’s broken. We’re gonna have to get you to the hospital.”

“Wait here,” Gene told Babe as he got up and headed to the kitchen to get an icepack from the freezer. He wrapped it in a towel and brought it to Babe, who held it to his wrist. Gene grabbed Babe’s good hand, trying to help him up without jostling his wrist too much. They walked out slowly, Gene’s arm around Babe’s waist to keep him from stumbling too much. From the time they got out the door to when Gene pulled into the hospital parking lot, Babe hadn’t stopped talking. It was mostly about the zip line, how he was pretty sure he’d made history. Gene just agreed while leading him into the hospital. 

When he reached the front desk, Gene let out a sigh of relief. He had been hoping Renee would be on duty tonight. She had the most experience with all of the boys from Toccoa, Babe most of all considering how often he managed to hurt himself. 

When Renee looked up, she sighed before asking, “What did he do this time?”

Babe just looked at her and grinned, shouting her name before Gene had the chance to clap a hand over his mouth. Gene could see Renee fighting a smile as she led them to one of the rooms off to the side. She sat Babe down on the table and started examining his wrist. She hummed quietly to herself before looking over to where Gene had leaned against the wall.

“It’s broken all right,” she told him. “I should be able to get him patched up pretty quickly though. Do I even want to know what happened?”

Gene let out a small chuckle before saying, “I think he thought he could fly.”

Renee just rolled her eyes before leaving to get the supplies she needed.

 

Just as she had said, it didn’t take Renee long to give Babe a shot to numb up his wrist and get the cast on. She handed Gene a bottle of pills and told him to give Babe one once he’d sobered up. Gene thanked her and grabbed Babe’s arm, pulling him away from the picture he’d been staring at intently for the last five minutes as Gene had signed all the necessary paperwork.

Gene drove them back to Babe’s house, calling his house to leave a message telling his mom he wouldn’t be home before helping Babe out of the car. He had to dig in Babe’s pocket to grab his house key.

“Shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner first?” Babe asked as Gene dug in the front pocket of his coat. Gene laughed as he finally found Babe’s keys, opening the door as he said, “I would if I thought you could eat it on your own.”

Babe laughed loudly and followed Gene into the house. It was quiet as the made their way up the stairs to Babe’s room. Gene had been there often enough to know his way to Babe’s room and he flicked on the light before dropping his coat of the back of Babe’s desk chair and toeing his shoes off. Babe shuffled over to his bed, flopping down with no regard towards his wrist, grabbing the remote and turning on whatever was on TV at almost two in the morning. 

Gene sat down in the desk chair, absently turning in half circles while he watched the TV, trying to ignore Babe laying on his bed, his legs slightly open and his eyes half-lidded, the alcohol and excitement from the injury leaving him drowsy. It was the quietest Babe had been all night, finally ceasing the non-stop chatter that he’d been carrying on since they’d left Nix’s. It was quiet, comfortable, and Gene was waiting for Babe to fall asleep so he could head downstairs and crash on the couch for a few hours. Babe, who could apparently read minds now, seemed to think differently. He fought his way under the blankets before scooting to ne side and tossing the blankets back a bit, patting the empty side of the bed while looking at Gene. “Well c’mon then. I’m not gonna make you sleep on some ratty old piece of shit couch that’s older than me.”

Gene smiled at Babe as he got up and made his way over to the bed. He crawled in under the sheets, still mostly sitting up. He was determined to stay awake until Babe fell asleep. Babe didn’t seem to have any argument with this plan and simply shifted a little until he had an arm slung over Gene’s waist and his head pillowed on Gene’s stomach. Gene’s hand moved to Babe’s hair before he’d even thought about it. It took him a second to realize that the fingers carding through Babe’s dark locks were his own. He considered stopping, until Babe leaned into the touch and let out a content sigh. Gene knew it was probably the alcohol making Babe this affectionate, but he knew his friend was going to be in pain once the effects of the booze had worn off and he wanted to provide any comfort he could. 

Babe was asleep within minutes and Gene switched off the TV before lowering himself down, careful not to disturb Babe too much, and falling asleep himself, his hand still resting on the back of Babe’s neck.

 

Gene woke to Babe’s elbow digging into his ribs. He moved his hand from where it was laying on Babe’s back and turned his head to look at the clock on Babe’s bedside table. It was just after seven and he couldn’t help the quiet groan that escaped. He rolled onto his back and stretched, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Babe shifted next to him but didn’t wake up, his back rising and falling gently as he slept on. 

Gene felt a small smile on his lips as he watched Babe. He was lying on his stomach, lips slightly parted, and Gene could feel his breath on his shoulder. He itched to reach out a hand and run his fingers across the light stubble that shadowed Babe’s cheek, over his temple, and through his hair. He wanted to touch and taste and feel every inch of the man lying next to him. Gene closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now really wasn’t the time. He sat up a little and reached for the remote, turning the TV on, content with watching infomercials until Babe woke up.

Gene didn’t have to wait long. He could always tell when Babe was waking up because he didn’t stop moving. He shifted, shoving one arm under his pillow, his foot moving over and hooking around Gene’s ankle as Babe turned on his side and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Gene smiled at him, until Babe brought his injured hand up to wipe at his mouth and let out a sudden gasp. Gene’s focus automatically shifted from where he’d been watching Babe’s mouth to his wrist. He reached out towards Babe but Babe just swatted his hand away, telling him “’m fine Gene. It’s just a little sore’s all.” 

“Here, I’ll grab your meds,” Gene said, ducking his head to press a chaste kiss to Babe’s mouth. He was throwing the blanket of him when he stilled, realizing what he’d just done. He turned back to Babe, who was staring up at him in surprise from where he was still laying back against the pillows. They stared at each other for a long moment before Babe grinned, grabbing the front of the shirt Gene had worn to sleep, and pulling him in for another kiss, this one heated and a little bit desperate. Babe parted his lips slightly and Gene couldn’t help sliding his tongue into Babe’s mouth. Babe let out a quiet moan before sliding his hand around to Gene’s back to pull him closer until they were pressed together from chest to knee. Gene settled himself between Babe’s legs, content to stay just as they were for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t until Gene was paying particular attention to the skin just under Babe’s ear, when Babe gave a quiet groan that sounded like he was feeling more pain than pleasure, that Gene remembered his wrist. He pulled away gently, chuckling softly as Babe pouted underneath him, looking thoroughly debauched and yet still like small child who just had his favorite toy taken away from him. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he said as he pressed a chaste kiss to Babe’s lips before climbing off Babe and walking over to his jacket to grab the painkillers from the pocket. He shook two into the palm of his hand and walked back over to Babe, handing him them and the glass of water that was on the side table. He set the glass back on the table when Babe was finished, turning back to see Babe’s head resting against the wall behind him, his eye’s closed and looking generally miserable.

“Hangover?” he asked, a small smile on his lips. Babe just nodded, keeping his eyes closed, before saying, “And stop smiling, you’re making it worse.”

“Would you feel better if I made you breakfast?”

“My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is way overdue. It was supposed to be part of something bigger but I've not really thought of enough so for now you can have this. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Title taken from "Me and My Baby (Saturday Night)" by Steam Powered Giraffe


End file.
